La mision de los Gennin
by David-Urashima
Summary: Darle una oportunidad a esta historia, que no os decepcionará, hay risas, romances, situaciones limites, y muchas otras cosas más que nos gustaría saber. Capitulo 2 Subido!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

_- Tsunade esta hablando con tres personas, parece ser importante, ni siquiera shizune puede entrar a la reunión. De repente, salen las tres personas del cuarto de Tsunade. Cuando estan bajando ven a Shizune y uno de ellos se acerca y le dice algo al oído._

**Hombre misterioso:** Shizune, rápido te requiere Tsunade.

**Shizune:** Voy.

_- Shizune sale a correr hacia el cuarto de Tsunade y cuando llega, ve a Tsunade de espaldas pensativa. Se acerca y mira hacia la mesa, de pronto, un escalofrío de horror le recorre el cuerpo. _

**Shizune:** Tsunade-sama estos son…

**Tsunade:** Si esos papeles son la misión de "Konoha"

**Shizune:** ¿Y quien la formará?

**Tsunade:** Los gennins dirigidos por kakashi, shikamaru y Jiraiya

**Shizune:** Y porque los gennins y no los ANBU. Es una mision muy arriesgada. Si fallamos…

**Tsunade:** ¡Shizune! Haz lo que te digo y llamalos. Yo iré a llamar a Vidad.

**Shizune:** ¡¡¿¿Vidad! Pero, Tsunade-sama ese chico no conoce a los gennins de Konoha y lo más seguro es que sin mentor, no haya progresado nada.

**Tsunade:** (Sonriendo) Si, si lo tuvo. Hasta que murió, pero ese fue un buen entrenador, ademas su linea sucesoria es la mejor para esta misión.

_- Bien, todos los gennins estabán esperando en la puerta a... (se lo imaginan) si a Kakashi y a Jiraiya. Los dos venian hablando tan tranquilos y eso a los gennins no les gusto demasiado. Cuando llegarón, Shikamaru preguntó si ya se iban a ir, pero Kakashi le respondio negativamente. Jiraiya les aclaro que Tsunade iba a venir con alguien al que no conocían._

**Tsunade:** (Gritando) Ey! Ya estoy aki.

**Jiraiya:** Hombre Tsunade estas cada vez más vieja ya que te hemos ganado Kaka… (¡¡¡TOUCHHHH!) –_ Bueno se imáginan lo que le paso ¿no?_

**Tsunade:** Bueno os voy a presentar a Vidad. Espero, que os adapteis a su forma de luchar y de entender la batalla.

**Naruto:** Ey, ey, vieja Tsunade, ¿dónde esta?

**Sakura:** Es verdad no lo veo por ninguna parte.

**Vidad:** (Apareciendo de repente por detrás) Pues yo a ti si.

_- Después de la pequeña broma de Vidad, Tsunade les termino de explicar la misión a Kakashi, Jiraiya y Shikamaru. Jiraiya y Kakashi, se llevarían tres gennins y Shikamaru cuatro, pero eso solo sería hasta llegar a su destino una vez en su destino, todos estarían juntos._

**Kakashi:** Bien después de una pequeña prueba, os dividiremos en grupos. Será exactamente igual al examen chunin, tendreis que pelear en rondas clasificatorias. Los emparejamientos ya los tenía preparados Tsunade.

_**- Una explicación: Siempre que aparezca en negrita el comentario en cursiva será una explicación. Bien, pues para que os situeis, estamos después de que kakashi le haya dicho a Naruto (en el manga) que tiene que mejorar su rasengan.**_

**Jiraiya:** Bien los grupos son los siguientes:

Naruto VS Chouji - Sakura VS Tenten - Ino VS Kiba Vivad VS Lee Neji VS Hinata

_**- Creedme, yo hice los papelitos y me quedo asi. Coincidencia en el apartado neji hinata, pero solo ahí, porque la final ya estaba programada.**_

**Naruto:** A mi me toca contra Chouji, a Sakura-chan contra Tenten y al Cejas encrespadas con el nuevo "jaja, creo que me enfrentaré en la final al Cejas encrespadas"

**Shikamaru:** Bien, las reglas de esta prueba son sencillas, esta prohibido usar tecnicás que puedan dañar seriamente al rival. Y en el momento, uno de nosotros tres, decida que el combate a acabado, se habrá acabado ¿entendido?

**Todos:** ¡Si!

**Shikamaru:** Bien pues primer combate, Naruto contra Chouji.

-_ Os dareis cuenta que a mi no me gusta hacer tan poco, cuando em inspiro me inspiro y os aconsejo que esteis pegados a la pantalla, porque esto esta que arde. Por cierto, ante la evidente pregunta de las parejitas, pues si, habrá parejitas. Y sobre Sasuke, Orochimaru, akatsuki y la mision que han de hacer, todo se desvelará pero os tengo preparadas más de una sorpresa._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

_- Bien la batalla Naruto contra chouji esta apunto de empezar, pero de repente Kiba se da cuenta de que Shino, no ha sido llamado y este pregunta a Kakashi, que le responde que tiene que volver de una misión con su padre. Todos se preparan para ver el combate, especialmente Vidad, que quiere ver como van a ser sus nuevos compañeros._

**_- Bueno, no os explique como era Vidad, pues su descripción es la siguiente: Es un chico de 1'80 con el pelo castaño y de punta, la cinta de konoha la lleva puesta en la cabeza tipo Naruto. Sus técnicas las descubriréis pronto._**

**Kakashi:** Bueno, Naruto (le mira) Chouji (Lo mismo) empezad.

**Shikamaru:** No entiendo el planteamiento de los combates, la verdad es demasiado problemático.

**Jiraiya:** (Con cara seria) Tsunade los ha preparado en función de la debilidad de algunos, como por ejemplo este combate, tiene desventaja clara para Chouji, pero también para Naruto, veras, las técnicas de Chouji, pueden parar sus ataques de cuerpo, y lógicamente, la poca velocidad de Chouji en combate es su desventaja ante Naruto, pero veremos, aquí no va a ganar la fuerza, si no la inteligencia.

**Naruto:** Chouji, da lo máximo de ti, vale?

**Chouji:** Como gran adorador del ramen de Ichiraku no te decepcionaré.

- Empieza la pelea. Naruto rápidamente usa el kage bunshin y saca 6 copias. Y Chouji, empieza la técnica del tanque de carne.

**Naruto:** "Mi uzumaki Naruto rendan, no va a ser muy eficaz con Chouji, he de parar esa rotación de su tanque de carne."

**Chouji:** "Naruto no me atacará mientras este así, será mi oportunidad para poder vencerle"

_- De pronto, chouji, con una gran velocidad empieza a embestir contra las copias de Naruto, hasta quedar solamente dos, y estas dos están muy juntas. Chouji avanza hacia Naruto a mucha velocidad y este empieza a cargar el rasengan. En ese momento, Jiraiya y Kakashi se ponen en pie, esa técnica si golpea a Chouji puede ser grave. La copia termina de cargar el rasengan y Naruto embiste dirección a Chouji, pero este no es golpeado, sino el suelo, creando un gran agujero, en el que el tanque de carne queda atrapado. De la fricción, las vueltas de Chouji son cada vez más lentas, y Naruto prepara su técnica oculta…_

**Naruto:** Técnica oculta de la aldea de Konoha, ¡¡¡10000 años de dolor!

**Inner Sakura:** Shannaro! Bien hecho Naruto!

**Sakura:** (Con la gotita) Este Naruto no cambiará nunca?

**Vidad:** (Dirigiéndose a Kakashi) Qué puñetas es eso?

**Kakashi:** (Dando un capón a Vidad) Esa técnica se la enseñe yo. " No pensaría jamás que en una prueba lo haría, menos mal que Tsunade no anda por aquí"

_- Después de tal impacto tan doloroso, para cualquier ser humano, Chouji se "desinflo", quedando atrapado en el agujero. Naruto, usó el Tajuu Kage Bunshin y todos gritaron._

**Naruto y sus copias:** U- Zu- Ma- Ki Naruto Nisen Rendan

_Censurado? Que coño, Chouji queda lleno de chichones por toda la cara y como diría yo, para el arrastre. Kakashi levantó el brazo y dio por acabado el combate. La verdad un poco corto, pero muy divertido, le comento Jiraiya a Kakashi. Siguiente combate Neji VS Hinata._

**Hinata:** Neji, esta vez no perderé, Byakugan!

**Neji:** Veo que esta vez ya no tienes miedo, pero no podrás con el genio de la familia Hyuga.

**Vidad:** En que se especializan Sensei?

**Kakashi:** En su Byakugan y técnicas de corte de chakra.

_- Empieza el combate, Neji activa el Byakugan y se acerca rápidamente Hinata, hace lo mismo, y empiezan a golpearse el uno al otro, por supuesto, son todos evitados o parados. Así se llevan un largo tiempo, hasta que Hinata, acierta un golpe en el brazo de Neji, pero este sostiene la mano de Hinata y se dispone a hacer la técnica de los 64 golpes. Hinata, se da cuenta de la técnica que va a usar Neji, y con un leve giro de muñeca y un juego de pies se libra del acoso de Neji. De repente Neji se acerca muy peligrosamente dispuesto a usar su técnica contra Hinata y esta usa la defensa absoluta, si, esa que es idéntica a la de Neji, pero variada por ella. Neji no se percató y fue golpeado y lanzado varios metros atrás. Neji sorprendido, le felicita a Hinata y empieza a lanzar kunais hacia ella, los va esquivando uno a uno, hasta que de repente aparece Neji por detrás de Hinata, esta se da la vuelta y golpea a Neji con el juuken en pleno pecho, pero Neji, hizo lo mismo en la espalda, ambos cayeron al suelo. Se levantaron los dos, y volvieron a cargar contra el oponente, ahora las fuerzas flaqueaban y estos iban dando golpes y recibiendo golpes. Hasta que llego el final, Hinata golpeo en el pecho a Neji con ambas manos y este en los costados también con ambas manos. Los dos caen. Jiraiya, decide que el combate termine en empate, porque los dos han perdido suficiente chakra y estaban agotados. Neji se enfada y le pregunta porque acabo el combate si el se podía levantar, y Jiraiya le dijo:_

**Jiraiya:** Créeme Neji, si este combate hubiera seguido nunca ganarías a Hinata, a desarrollado las técnicas muy bien, pero lo mismo pasa al revés, acabáis de igualar las fuerzas, aunque por resistencia y coraje puede que hubiera ganado alguno de los dos, pero estamos en una prueba y después tenemos una misión así que dejémoslo en empate.

**Naruto:** Hinata! Estas bien? Venga soy yo Naruto

**Hinata:** (exhausta) Naruto-kun, y de repente empezó a ponerse roja (porque Naruto tenía la cabeza de Hinata puesta en sus rodillas.)

**Sakura:** (Acercándose hacia Hinata) Dejadme a mi a Hinata, dentro de muy poco estará como nueva, y puso sus manos muy cerca de los pechos de Hinata y empezó a salir un aura verde de las manos de Sakura.

**Hinata:** Arigato, Sakura.

**Shikamaru:** Bien siguiente combate, Ino contra Kiba.

_Los dos se pusieron en posición y Kakashi dio permiso para que empezase la pelea. Kiba rápidamente mando a Akamaru que hiciera el Gatsyuga, este salto de su espalda y se transformó en kiba, y empezaron la técnica. Ino no podía hacer nada y empezó a esquivarlos, pero no podía y de repente uno le acertó. Ino salio despedida hacia unos arbustos, y esta empezó a esconderse. Kiba intentaba captar su olor, pero Ino conociéndole, se refregó con parte de barro, y así ocultaba su olor, Akamaru se acercaba a los arbustos en los que Ino se encontraba y esta aprovecho, para hacer la confusión mental. Akamaru (Seguía en la forma de Kiba) de pronto empezó a atacar a Kiba y este sorprendido no sabía que hacer, hasta que recordó que Ino era capaz de confundir las mentes de sus rivales. Entonces, pensó que debería encontrar a Ino mientras se movía y así lo hizo. Empezó a lanzar kunais y shuriken a partes de algunos arbustos, y dio la casualidad de que en uno de ellos estaba Ino y esta debía salir, pero si salía se le rompería la confusión sobre Akamaru. No tenía más remedio y decidió salir dando un salto, entonces Kiba salto sobre ella, y fue a golpearla, pero fue golpeado por Akamaru. Ino en el salto volvió a usar su técnica de confusión mental y atacó a Kiba. Kiba sorprendido empezó a acercarse a Ino, pero esta era defendida por Akamaru, hasta el momento en que Kiba logró asestarle una patada a Ino en la cabeza, Ino cayó y todos pensaron que el combate ya estaba decidido, pero, Akamaru por la inercia acabo golpeando a Kiba y lanzándolo contra un arbusto. Entonces, Jiraiya volvió a dar un empate. Todos se quedaron atónitos y fueron a ver como estaban los dos._

_- - - Fin - - -_

_Que pasará después? Donde anda Shino, y cuantos empates más va a ver, llegara alguna pela interesante de verdad. Se verán nuevas técnicas? Pues lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo._


End file.
